


【礼尊】化龙

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 周防尊今天又双叒叕死了, 宗像龙X人类周防
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】化龙

相传，学园岛隔海相望的那座山上住着一条通体青蓝色的龙，那条龙面相凶恶，张口就能喷射出毁天灭地的白光。  
听到这传说的时候草薙出云只是笑了笑，权当对方讲了个笑话，要知道龙可是非常稀有的物种，哪有那么容易就见到啊，还就在学园岛对面山上？  
草薙默默收拾好自己的东西走去图书馆帮忙，草薙交友广泛却难有知己，唯独和整天泡在图书馆里的十束多多良关系不错，关于这些传言，很多也是从十束那里听来的，十束对那条龙很有兴趣，尽管草薙根本不相信那座山上会存在这样一条龙。  
落日的余晖透过玻璃窗洒进图书馆，十束坐在地上，身旁堆着书，草薙看他这样子就知道他又忘我到忘了时间。  
走过去轻轻敲了下对方的头：“十束。”  
十束回复一个微笑：“草薙哥。”  
草薙环顾一圈：“你今天一整天是看了多少书啊？”  
“这边这些，全都是我看的。”看了眼十束指的那几摞，草薙不免觉有些心累。  
“你啊……还在沉迷于那些传说故事吗？”  
十束对着草薙微笑：“今天那个蓝衣服的人也过来借书了。”  
“今天也……？”  
十束说的人草薙见过，但他们并不知道那是谁，并不是穿着学园的衣服而是一袭蓝衣，下摆刚好垂到小腿处，青蓝色的头发甚至有些发黑，鼻梁上架了一副眼镜，精致的美人脸。自从上个星期，几乎每天都会来图书馆来往于不同的书架间，骨节分明的白皙手指仔细地翻阅着稍许泛黄的书页，整个人静立在那里就如同一副画一般赏心悦目。  
只是，草薙猜测，那个人不是学园岛的学生。然而学园岛防卫如此严谨，没有相应的证件又是怎么进来的呢？  
“草薙哥，”十束压低声音。“我发现那位蓝衣服借的几乎都是古老的咒术书。”  
“唉？我觉得还挺符合他的啊。”  
“不止这些，还有关于龙的书！”十束眼睛亮了起来。“该不会他也是对龙感兴趣的人吧？”  
“嗯？”草薙这才察觉。“你小子，只要是跟龙有关的你就感兴趣吗！”  
十束嘿嘿一笑：“草薙哥就不好奇吗？那位蓝衣服到底是什么人之类的……”  
“我当然不感兴趣了，他是谁都没有关系！”草薙伸手让十束看腕表上的时间。“都已经这个时间了，快点收拾好回去了！”  
十束这才慌忙开始收拾身边的书，恍然间，似乎看到对面的山上泛起一道青蓝色的光辉。

***

周防尊年满十八岁的时候被选为青龙的主人，周防家族世代如此。有着青蓝色美丽麟甲的青龙心高气傲，对这位小小的驭龙者不屑一顾，周防原本觉得麻烦，可是见到青龙的那一刻就美丽的青色光辉吸引了，他朝龙伸出双手：  
“你叫什么名字？”  
一道光闪过，龙幻化出人形，青蓝色的发丝青蓝色的外衣，个头比周防要高出不少。  
“宗像礼司。”龙礼貌地回答，辨不出其中的情绪。  
周防的表情同样微妙地看不出悲喜：“以后你就是我的龙……”  
“错，”龙打断他。“是你以后就是我的了。”  
话音刚落，龙再次现出原型，对于周防来说有些巨大的龙爪轻易地拦腰抓住周防，伴随着破空的龙吟声，青龙抓着他飞离地面。  
耳边的风声呼啸，周防只觉得进入云层和候鸟处在同一高度俯瞰同样的风景似乎还不错，然而还没来得及欣赏完，就被粗鲁地扔进了一处洞穴。  
洞穴深处珠光宝气，那是青龙囤积的宝物，莫非自己是被当做这种东西了？暗自腹诽间，青龙再次化成人形表情起了变化：“哦呀？难道是方才我飞得太高，阁下有些缺氧？”  
“……”周防看了看自己离洞口的距离，大概还没等到自己跑到洞口就会被化成龙的对方一把抓住吧。“我只是在想我们的契约……”眼下还是先确立契约，这样龙就永远无法伤害驭龙者了。龙吃掉驭龙者的前例不在少数，龙本身就是极为高傲的生物，自然不肯轻易服从于人类，唯有契约可以维持这种关系让龙不再为祸一方。  
“对，契约……”宗像微笑起来，镜片泛着寒光。“你的家人没有告诉你吗？契约的完成需要交合。”  
“啊？”周防愣住了。

***

今天蓝衣服的人又来借书看了，十束多多良双手摊开本书举到脸前，眼睛却在偷瞄对方。  
“阁下也喜欢看书？”声音低沉温和，十束还以为自己幻听了。  
“嗯……啊，是的。”十束调整了一下情绪，开始和对方搭起话来。“你似乎很喜欢古老的咒术一类的书呢……”  
“啊……”对方推了推镜片。“毕竟学园岛的藏书可是最全的，我家离得也近，学习咒术方便很多。”  
“你不是学园岛的人……那你是怎么进来的？”十束同样有着这样的疑问。  
对方只是微笑：“我与校长相识。”  
“啊，原来是这么回事。”十束放下手里的书。“话说，看到你的衣服就总是会想到对面山上那条龙呢。”  
“咳……”  
“咦？你怎么了？”  
“不……没什么。你见过那条龙……？”  
十束坐在地上，光洁的瓷砖映照出图书馆仅有的两位常客的身影：“并没有，草薙哥也老是说那是不存在的，不过我觉得那条龙一定就住在那里。”  
蓝衣服的人看向十束。  
十束继续说下去：“那条龙也许很寂寞，从来没听说过有人进出过那座山，也许那条龙也很怕生，所以从来没有现身过……”  
对方紫罗兰色的眼眸黯了黯，用只有自己能听到的声音呢喃：“啊……也许他真的很寂寞……”  
“如果可以和那条龙做朋友就好了。”  
蓝衣人有些惊讶，十束背对着窗户，落日给十束镶了一层金色的边框。  
手中的书本显得有些沉重起来，他匆忙合上书：“到时间了，我先回去了。”  
“唉？今天不借书吗？”  
对方推推镜片：“今天不借。”  
有些反常，十束虽然奇怪却也没有多问，只是看着蓝衣人刚刚翻阅过的书出神。

***

周防的族人的确没有告诉过他，甚至有些避讳这个问题，周防终于理解为何直到昨天晚上都没有任何人告诉他如何完成契约。  
看现在的情形，是必须要交合了。虽然也有宗像欺骗他的可能，不过，周防从那双眼睛里并没看出欺骗。坦然地解开衣服顺便调侃：“第一次你就打算让我在这个山洞里吗？未免有些太招待不周了吧。”  
宗像念动咒语轻轻挥手，山洞幻化成房屋样貌。  
“幻术吗？”  
“你未免也太小看我了。”  
宗像摘掉眼镜欺身把周防压倒在床褥上，虽说是仪式性的交合，宗像却不急不忙地撩拨，在周防身上点火，周防初尝情事身体格外敏感，外加上宗像熟稔地套弄周防略微青涩的性器，很是受用宗像的服务不一会儿便交代在对方手上，稍显无力地揪着身下的床单。  
只射一次明显还不够，周防无意识地动了动腰，宗像扯过一个柔软蓬松的枕头垫在周防腰下面，低下头将周防的性器含在嘴里，同时一手在后穴处扩张。  
宗像柔软的舌头熟练地舔吮柱身，带来了更多的快感，酥麻感传至四肢百骸，周防的身体下意识绷紧，呼吸粗重起来，额上渗出一层细密的薄汗。周防的手轻轻地抓着宗像柔顺的发丝，似乎是推拒又像是要他继续。  
性器被取悦着，后穴处的疼痛感也变得模糊起来，周防张口喘息，发出的声音有些喑哑：“够、够了……”  
宗像松开口，扯断晶亮的银丝，他跪立在周防两腿间，拿出自己的勃起的龙的性器，周防看到那个大小不禁心里一惊：“……太大了……等等、唔……”  
粗大的性器抵在穴口处想要冲撞进去，周防有些紧张身体显得僵硬，宗像把周防两腿架在肩上略微使用蛮力挤入了紧湿的后穴里。  
撕裂般的痛楚传入脑中，周防都怀疑下半身可能已经不属于自己了，剧烈的疼痛刺激地他眼角渗出泪来。  
“你……你这条……混蛋龙……”周防的鎏金色眼睛沾着水汽瞪着身上这个在自己身体里冲撞的混蛋。  
“哦呀，阁下还有力气瞪我啊。”宗像脸上写满了愉悦，将周防的两手钳制住固定在头顶，维持着周防的双腿几乎与上半身快要平行的姿势用力地抽插。  
周防被他撞得有些晕乎乎的，身体不自觉地软了，连声音也软了下来染上一层媚态，不自觉地呻吟出声，两条长腿架在宗像肩上勾缠在一起，整个人随着宗像的抽插幅度晃动。初尝情事就如此激烈，周防很快就又射了一次，高潮过后的疲惫感席卷而来，周防整个人瘫软在宗像身下，根本连反抗的力气都没有了。  
宗像冲他微笑：“阁下已经不行了？可是……我还没有结束哦。”  
周防察觉不妙，霎时间宗像化成龙形，庞大的身躯压在周防身上，可怜的床板发出了悲鸣。  
性器没有变大，宗像扇动着翅膀防止自己的体重把周防压死，周防暂时还没有感觉到不舒服的地方。  
猛然，周防身体无法抑制地颤抖起来，仰起头蜜色的脖颈拉长出优美的弧线，不可抑制地从喉间发出甜腻的呻吟。  
内壁紧密地包裹着宗像的性器，性器顶到最深处，顶端突然膨胀起来，从端口处挤出数枚还黏着羊水的卵。  
温热的卵刺激着周防的内壁，周防如同溺水一般拼命想抓住什么伸手摸到了宗像光滑的鳞片，湿湿滑滑的，而且比自己的体温要低上很多，摸起来很是舒服。快感如同浪潮浸润着周防的身心与理智，意识渐渐抽离这个身躯，被泪水模糊了的视野中满是宗像蓝宝石一样美丽的麟甲，如同落入了蔚蓝深海中。  
就这样溺死似乎也不错，周防这样想着。  
宗像掌握着力道抽插几次便射在周防身体里，从周防后穴退出来的时候，精液和羊水以及破掉的卵从穴口流出弄得周防腿间乱七八糟的，看上去很是淫靡。  
周防则早就累得昏睡过去，蜜色的胸前浮现出青蓝色的印记。  
契约成立。  
宗像化作人形坐在床边揉了揉昏睡的人那仿佛猫毛一样的头发。  
真是不可思议，宗像独处了千年，今天竟然对一个人类小鬼动了情，不过就算在他下面产卵似乎也会流出来不能孵出小龙，宗像眼神扫过周防微微起伏的肚子，要不下次产在肚子里好了。  
宗像轻笑，胸前浮现出和周防一样的印记，只不过是赤焰一样红。

***

“龙会在喜爱的活物身上产卵，而如果是人的话则有可能缔结契约关系互为所有物，驭龙者可以克制龙的力量……”十束合上书，龙还真是奇怪的生物呢，不过也许就是这样去繁衍的吧。  
那位蓝衣服的人果然对龙感兴趣，不过那些古老的咒文书十束并看不懂，只是隐约觉得那个人似乎在找着什么的样子。  
天色阴沉起来，铅色的云堆积着空气都变得沉闷了。  
那之后蓝衣服的人再也没有来过图书馆。  
十束虽然依旧看书，却总觉得心里像是缺失了一块，如同不够完整的拼图，平时很感兴趣的故事也没法吸引自己的注意了。  
伫立在窗前，学园岛隔海相望的山脉一片死寂，也难怪草薙不相信有龙的传说，如果有龙的话，怎么一次都没有见过呢？

***

周防尊感觉自己完全不像是青龙的主人，虽说他本身也不介意宗像是否把他当做主人来对待，只是就这么一天天在他的宝物堆里打盹，饿了就接受宗像的投喂，每晚睡前和宗像交合，简直像是在被这条龙养着啊……  
宗像轻哼：“阁下自然是被我养着了。”他指了指周防肚子隆起的弧度。“你可是要为我养育小龙崽的。”  
“唉——？我听说你从没和任何一个人类缔结过契约，莫非你这次是看中我可以为你繁育后代了？”  
宗像体温略低的手轻柔地抚摸周防的肚子：“的确是这样，虽然并不是所有的驭龙者与龙都会进行繁育，至少我是这么打算的。龙会在喜爱的活物身上产卵，然而真正能养育出后代的少之又少。”  
周防轻笑：“哼……你的意思是我比较特殊吗？”  
“没错，周防家的人世代都负有与龙缔结契约的使命，也有着比较容易为龙繁育后代的体质。”宗像紫罗兰色的眼眸中倒映着周防的身影，他抚摸周防肚子的手往上停留在对方胸口。“周防，这个印记是铭刻在灵魂上的，你此生都是我的人，你和你肚子里的，全都是我的。”  
“哼……明明只是我的龙。”周防伸手环住宗像的脖子咬了上去。  
宗像动作轻柔，让周防仰躺在柔软的床铺上，只是温吞地进出以免他出现不适。周防只是轻微地喘息，突然身体皮肤出现灼烧般的痛楚，顿时周身散发出灼人的红光，宗像惊觉立刻退了出来念动咒文驱散红光。  
近日来周防时常会出现这种情况，宗像原本只是以为他无法适应卵汲取身体里的营养，然而随着次数增多宗像也开始狐疑起来。  
周防似乎很痛地样子蜷着身子，宗像缓声安抚：“周防，怎么了？让我看看……”  
宗像把他的手挪开，周防的脸上浮现出赤红色的鳞片，这是……龙鳞？

***

“草薙哥，我决定了，我要去那座山上寻找龙。”  
草薙出云惊讶得烟都掉了，他大力地拍着十束的肩膀：“十束！你是认真的吗！”  
“我是认真的！”  
“你疯了吗？”  
“当然没有。”  
草薙长长地叹息：“十束，别沉迷那条龙了，它根本不存在。”  
十束有些坚决：“所以我要自己去找，即使没有也要亲眼确认才行。”  
“那你打算怎么过去呢？”  
十束微笑：“草薙哥，我早就已经做好准备了，今天夜里出了学园岛到达码头就可以坐船到那里去了。”  
草薙看着他欲言又止，只好默许了对方的疯狂行为。  
夜幕降临，草薙跟着十束来到山脚下，刚刚准备进入山里就看到个白色身影。  
“唉？那不是校长吗？”草薙揉了揉眼睛，一袭白衣，举着把红色的纸伞，的确是学园岛的校长伊佐那社。  
“校长先生！”十束挥手打招呼。  
“喂……！”草薙刚想制止伊佐那社就看了过来。  
“你们两位这么晚了在这里做什么？”  
“呃……”  
“我们要寻找传说中的龙！”  
“龙？”伊佐那社眨了眨眼，似乎明白了。“这样啊，那你们跟过来吧。”  
“校长先生这么晚了来这里是要做什么？”  
伊佐那社的声音很轻：“来见个老朋友。”  
深邃的山洞里黑黢黢的，伊佐那社念了句咒文手中亮起白光照亮了洞穴，草薙和十束跟在后面。行至深处四周亮起幽兰色的光芒，青发青衣的男人划破自己的手指在地面画出阵法，躺在阵法上的红发的面无血色的有着人形的生物闭着眼睛看上去只是睡着了。  
“啊……是你……”十束看到蓝衣服的人有些惊讶。  
“宗像。”伊佐那社出声叫他的名字。  
名为宗像的男人只是礼貌地点头示意。  
“你找到阻止龙化的方法了？”  
“找到了……复活的方法也找到了……”宗像的声音略显沙哑，神色疲惫。  
“你当真要复活他吗？”伊佐那社的脸上浮现出复杂的神色。  
“……”宗像并未回答，只是回复一个略显疲累的笑容，眼底的决绝简直和红发的男人如出一辙。  
宗像，你可知道你现在越来越像他了。  
伊佐那社闭上眼，那天的回忆始终历历在目。

***

周防家也会有极少数人继承龙的血统，将来的某天出现龙化，最终化成的龙会失去身为人的理智，这对家族来说是极为危险的，每一位新生儿都会被家族长老附上致命的咒文，一旦出现过度的龙化就会引发咒文三天之内必定死亡。  
宗像自然是听说过这种事的，只是没想到周防身上就流着龙的血。  
咒文引发，周防的生命受到了威胁，身体被肚子里的卵和咒文一同吸走了生命力，宗像念着咒文把手伸入周防的肚子里将还鼓动着生命活力的卵全部拿了出来想要挽救一下。  
可是周防的龙化十分严重，鎏金色的竖瞳已经像所有冷血动物的一样只能感知冷热，赤红鳞片包覆的部分以肉眼可见的速度增长，与之相对的，周防也越来越虚弱，咒文似乎在他的全身血液中蔓延毒药一般。  
宗像实在想不出有什么办法可以救他，只好现出原型抓起周防朝学园岛飞去。  
雷雨交加的夜晚，伊佐那社只是起身去拉窗帘，突然间整个玻璃被撞碎，风从破掉的窗口灌入吹灭屋内的灯，一道闪电照亮宗像惨白的脸，宗像整个人都湿透了，而怀中抱着的周防奄奄一息。  
那是伊佐那社第一次见到如此狼狈的宗像礼司。

***

咒文无法破解，周防的身体在宗像的怀里渐渐冰冷，维持着半龙化的状态，周防死前甚至都看不清楚宗像的脸了。  
见不到漂亮的如同深海般蔚蓝的颜色还挺遗憾的，周防摸索着摸上宗像的脸，对方的体温竟然比自己还要高了。  
周防胸口的青蓝色咒文消失了，灵魂已经逝去。  
宗像用自己青色的光辉保存好周防的身体，再次恢复光辉的紫罗兰眼眸里满是毅然。  
宗像礼司是条千年龙，孤独了千年，几乎不参与其它龙与人类之间的纷争，虽也会物色出色的驭龙者，但是始终没有满意的，直到遇见那个敢向他伸手并问他名字的红发少年。  
伊佐那社曾担心宗像会因此怀有对人类的愤怒，然而宗像并没有，他只是感叹了一句人类真的太脆弱了。  
宗像开始寻找起阻止龙化以及复活的方法，宗像想要再见周防一面。  
仪式开始了，宗像咏唱起冗长繁杂的咒文，阵法泛起青蓝色的光辉，龙化的部分脱落下来最后被青色的火焰烧成灰烬，宗像有些欣喜，然而紧接着赤红色的烈焰裹挟着风爆炸开来，伊佐那社张开防护罩护住身后的两人不被气浪吹走。  
浓烟渐渐消散，伊佐那社刚想叫宗像的名字就看到周防尊站了起来，慢慢地从阵法中心走到宗像面前，宗像刚才咏唱咒文单膝跪在阵法边缘，此刻微仰着头看着周防的脸。  
“周……防……？”  
周防的眼睛像是蒙了一层灰雾，机械般伸出手抚上宗像的脸。  
宗像只觉得眼睛里有温热的液体滚落。  
伊佐那社走过来拍上他的肩。  
“足够了……”宗像肩膀不可抑制地轻微颤抖起来。  
那根本不是他的周防尊，只是有着周防尊外形的有生命力的人偶，宗像从那双死寂的眼睛里什么都感受不到。  
“宗像，你应该明白的，周防的灵魂已经……”伊佐那社并没说出口。  
复活的仪式失败了，宗像并不是不清楚，印记消失的那一刻他就已经知道了，只是一直不肯去接受，他的周防已经回不来了。

***

“相传，学园岛隔海相望的那座山上住着一条通体青蓝色的龙，那条龙爱上了一个人类，那名人类将要化龙之时死掉了，龙非常难过想尽了各种办法想要复活自己的爱人。”十束多多良向后辈们讲述着关于那条龙的传说。  
后辈们纷纷感慨真是感人的爱情故事随后女孩子们便大胆地追求十束，十束不善应对热情洋溢的少女后辈只好推给草薙自己跑去图书馆躲藏，而刚转过身衣角就被一个不算有力的手扯住了，回头，穿着一身赤红洋装的少女一副明显被故事吸引了的表情：  
“龙最后复活了自己的爱人吗？”  
十束的表情温柔起来：“很可惜，龙的爱人没有复活。”  
微风吹动头顶如云般的樱花。  
少女有些难过：“如果……能复活就好了……”  
十束轻柔地摸了摸少女的头：“是啊……”  
远处传来了破空的龙吟。

fin.


End file.
